On a cold winter's day
by Mara-Amber
Summary: A day holding surprising news for Chou, especially since Saitou invites him to his home. But Saitou isn't back yet and Chou has to face the other inmates of the house.... the characterisation of Tokio is the one from my fic 'Saitou Tokio. A life.'
1. Chapter 1: Chou's POV

Standard disclaimers:  
All rights belong to the creator of 'Rurouni Kenshin' Watsuki and some big  
name companies (Shueisha, Sony,...).  
I am just borrowing them for some fun =^^=  
  
Well, this story is *heavily* inspired by a doujinshi I've seen =^^=,   
especially the first chapter. The second chapter (if I write one that is)   
will be originally written by me.  
  
Unfortunately this is the first story I am writing from Chou's POV and...  
honestly I haven't read many fics featuring him =^^=. So please show leniency  
towards me concerning OOC.  
The first chapter will be Chou's POV... if I get some feedback, there  
will be a second chapter from Tokio's POV =^^=, continuing the plot.  
  
Oh, there might be some grammar and vokabulary mistakes ahead, hopefully you  
are not distracted by^them =^^=.  
  
  
  
ON A COLD WINTER'S DAY  
  
  
  
Things were going smoothly this time, the job was nearly finished. He only   
needed one more piece of the puzzle and he was here to get it. Carefully he  
peeked around the corner and saw the object of his interest entering the  
public bath-house. He was observing the organisation for a longer time  
now and this man, Takeshi, seemed to be the powerbroker. Well, he could be   
patient if he wanted to be and he wasn't as inhuman as a certain person he was   
working for. Not that this wasn't a good position... snooping around and  
spying out people was something that suited his natural habits better  
than he had first thought. This interesting, fascinating job was surely  
a reason why he could bear his insufferable superior... Gods, what would  
he give for just one word of acknowledgement, respect or acceptance from him.  
  
The door of the bath-house opened and he stiffened, alarmed, carefully keeping  
his traitorous straw-like hair out of sight. With this   
daydreaming there was a good chance he had nearly missed the man he  
was spying out for weeks now. The time was right. It was the time he liked  
the most: The time to scare the shit out of his delinquent.  
  
But the street was too lively and he surely didn't want to attract too much   
attention. His cover was important and he didn't want too many people  
realise who he really was, for whom he was working.  
  
Furtively, never leaving the shadows of the houses, Chou followed the man   
closely down the road. Obviously Takeshi had immensely enjoyed the hot bath   
and the little extra service this special bath-house offered, he was cheerfully  
greeting sellers and people passing by, was looking after some extraordinary  
beautiful women with a smile around his lips. Well, he didn't know it yet, but  
he enjoyed his last minutes in freedom without horror. Only the man with the  
broom-like hair secretly following Takeshi high on the heels knew better.  
  
Takeshi turned left into another street, less lively, less lightened, but  
still with the same satisfied posture, self-content behaviour and cheerful   
habit that he had already shown on the other street.  
It was the time to catch his prey.  
  
Speeding up his pace, Chou reached his aim with a few steps and without  
a warning he kicked him hard in the back. At times like these he loved his   
job. The man was taken by surprise and landed -nose first- in the dirt of  
the street. Faster than he had expected Takeshi recovered from his shock...  
not that he wasn't prepared. As Takeshi turned, his to-be-prisoner already   
faced one of his swords, the tip only millimetres from his nose, with the   
slightest move there would be a scratch.  
  
The delinquent's eyes widened in shock, Chou had already realised earlier that  
this man didn't belong to the toughest type and a wicked smile from Chou   
caused Takeshi wetting his pants. Well, this didn't promise to be much fun,   
the object of his investigation for the past weeks was already scared to hell.  
There was not much more he had to do and when he dragged him now to his   
superior, Takeshi would most likely die on the spot out of pure horror.   
  
"Seems you are out of luck lately, Takeshi."  
  
"Wh...Wh... Why do you know my name?"  
  
Threatening, smiling even more wickedly -if this was possible- Chou leaned   
forward  
"I know everything about you. I've been watching you."  
  
Phew, the man was really a coward, he was wetting his pants again. What an   
awkward situation. Disgusted, Chou turned up his nose.  
  
"Re... Re... Really?"  
  
"I know everything about this silly conspiracy against the government you  
are planning."  
  
His 'victim' made a last attempt to be brave, sweat-pearls running down his  
face  
"Conspiracy? Government? What are you talking about?"  
  
All Chou needed to do was to move his sword threatening down to Takeshi's   
throat  
"Confess."  
  
Quickly the man's face brightened as if he suddenly understood  
"A, it is THIS conspiracy you are talking about!"  
  
"Save your breath for later and get up. We are going to see my boss."  
  
"And... and.. who is your boss?"  
With trembling voice and shaking legs the man stood up and Chou pushed him  
with his swords into the right direction.  
  
"You got to know him early enough. Believe me, after being interrogated by him  
you wish you were never born."  
  
Chasing the trembling, fearsome man through Tokyo's streets wasn't the  
most amusing thing Chou could think of. After his prey had shown his face of   
being the biggest coward he had ever met, most of his fun was ruined.   
On top of that it began to snow, the freezing cold started to creep through  
his cloths.  
  
He was really happy when he noticed the police-station in front of him  
and he could shove Takeshi into Saitou's study, handing the responsibility   
over his prisoner to his boss with this act. He noticed Takeshi  
wetting his pants once more as he saw Saitou behind his desk, leaning lazily  
back in his chair and smoking one of those damn inevitable cigarettes.  
How much more hold this man in his bladder? Hopefully this was the last time.  
  
"Here is the head behind the assassination plan."  
Chou kicked his prisoner forward, making Takeshi stumble and landing on  
Saitou's desk, a few papers landing on the ground, the acidic smelling liquid   
from the wet pants dropping on the precious floor and on some of the even  
more precious papers.  
  
Saitou frowned. Takeshi panicked. Chou started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Saitou grabbed Takeshi by his hair and forced him to look up to him, before  
stubbing out the cigarette on Takeshi's hand -lying on some important   
papers- accompanied by a scream that was heard all over the police-station.  
  
"And this is the great Takeshi threatening half of our government with death?"  
Laughing he dropped the man's head back on the desk and, already too weak to   
stand on his own legs, Takeshi broke down.  
  
Anticipating Chou awaited Saitou to comment his excellent and hard work during  
the last few weeks. There had to be a benefit... and if it was only a reward   
in form of cash.  
  
"Great. The moron ruined my whole work from this morning. Chou, clean up this   
mess and start investigating about Ito. There is rumour that he is planning to  
organise an ambush in Tokyo soon."  
  
Chou couldn't help but stare at his boss. This had been the hardest job he  
had ever done, he had worked and lived like a DOG for WEEKS outside in the   
beginning of winter and all he got was an order to clean up a mess and without  
a reward or a thank he was send to the next case.  
  
Screaming he run out of the room, ruffling his hair, followed by an astonished  
look from Takeshi and a glance from a grumbling Saitou.  
  
*****  
  
Chou needed a few hours to calm down and when he finally got back to the  
headquarters, Takeshi had already confessed, signed a paper and was securely  
arrested. He met Saitou half-ways from the arrest-cells to his -in the  
meantime- cleaned office.  
  
"Feeling better now?"  
The sarcastic under-tone was nearly driving him insane again, but his   
superior's next words let him stop short.  
"We have to exchange some facts about the new case. It is better to discuss  
this sensible matter in a more discreet location than this station full of  
eaves-droppers. Come over to my house tomorrow night."  
  
Dump-folded Chou stopped dead in his tracks. Had he really heard what he   
thought he had just heard? Saitou had practically invited him to his home?  
What a great honour!  
  
He needed some minutes to recover from his shock, when he re-gained his senses,  
Saitou had already vanished into his study and had closed the door behind him  
demonstrative, indicating that he didn't wish to be interrupted anymore.  
  
What had he exactly said? Visit me at my house at night?  
  
The rest of the day Chou literally spent in trance, fascinated by the great   
honour his boss considered him worthy of. From time to time he checked  
the notice in his hand, which Saitou had given him with an address on it.  
  
  
*****  
  
There it was, this was the house Saitou had sent him to.  
He was a bit late, but what mattered. His boss was always late also, being  
on schedule or being tidy wasn't one of his virtues.  
  
Determined Chou opened the gate and furtively cast a glance around. It was his   
first visit at Saitou's house and to be honest, he was nosy how it looked   
like.   
  
Well, the size of the house was proof enough that -despite the  
fact that Saitou was his superior- he couldn't earn much more money.  
It was quite small with a slightly larger garden around.   
  
The way to and around the house was covered with small white gravels,   
thoroughly raked and cleaned from fallen leaves and dirt. An inevitable   
Koi-pond was right beside the entrance, water floating over a moss-covered   
stone into the pond, making a calming murmuring sound. The first snow-flakes  
made an interesting contrast on the deep-green moss.   
  
In the distance, half-hidden from the house,  
he noticed a maple-tree and a plum-tree, the twigs bare, the leaves had  
fallen to the ground earlier this year. Most of the small garden was  
planted with small grasses, large bamboo and some moss-covered stones laid   
around, carefully arranged, looking as if nature itself had placed them there.  
  
It was time to announce his presence, he had the bad feeling that Saitou  
wouldn't be very pleased when he found him standing in his garden and snooping  
around.  
"Excuse me! Someone home?"  
  
Feeling a bit impatient and unsure he moved from one feet to another. What  
should he do when his boss wasn't home? Waiting outside? Coming again later?  
But...  
  
"Ha! Ha!"  
  
His blood froze in his veins... this wasn't Saitou's voice... it wasn't a   
man's voice at all... it was a child's voice....  
  
Chou had to look down to see who was greeting him. A KID? A.. BOY? A... BABY?  
  
The boy was crawling towards him and he was crawling incredible fast, now the   
baby had nearly reached him and Chou felt sweat pouring from every of his   
pores, running down his face.   
  
He could almost feel hot breathing in his neck, Saitou in his worst mood   
challenging him, ready to pierce him with his favourite attack.   
  
A fact that would turn reality if something happened to the child -most   
obviously Saitou's offspring- while he was around. Maybe he would   
already be in afterlife when the child cried out loud in his presence.   
  
Knowing the father's temper, the kid would surely do everything possible to   
get him into serious trouble.  
  
Nervously Chou rubbed his hands on his trousers, unsure how to react to the  
baby, now sitting in front of him, smiling brightly and warmly greeting up to  
him, reaching out his little arms wanting Chou to take him up. The kid's   
confidence that he wouldn't hurt him -he, Chou, a complete stranger-  
was astonishing. His mouth was getting dry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope he hasn't bothered you."  
  
He needed a second to digest the next shock. A tall woman was coming from the   
back of the house, nearly running towards him with shuffling, small steps. She   
was far taller than the average woman....  
Her hair was traditionally arranged but in a state of total confusion. In  
every possible direction strands were sticking out, her kimono and obi were  
in slight disorder also. She didn't seem to bother as if she was walking around  
like this every day.  
The boy turned around, his arms now reaching out for the woman.  
  
"Mummy."  
  
Now Chou could not only feel the hot breathing of Saitou and his 'Aku Soku Zan'  
in his neck, he could also feel the tip of the cold blade directly behind his  
spine. The hair in his neck began to stand up on its own account.  
  
The woman looked at him, smiling heartfelt, welcoming, now he knew  
that the child had inherited the smile from his mother. There was no   
doubt, it was Saitou's wife.  
  
"This is the Fujita house, my husband isn't home yet." She picked up the   
little boy and settled him on her hips "You must be Chou, he told me a great  
deal of you. You can wait here until my husband returns from work."  
  
Barely he realised that his mouth was standing open.  
He had no choice to think twice about the offer, and he had certainly no   
choice to refuse it with a proper protest in his current state of mind.  
  
Faster than he could wink he found himself sitting in the middle of a room of   
the house, his swords lying beside him, waiting for a meal she had announced  
she would prepare for him. He found some peace and quiet to recover from the  
shock of discovering that his boss had a 'cute' boy and a charming wife, and  
that he better not messed with them. His life wouldn't be worth one Yen then.  
  
'tshock, tshock, tshock'  
  
Chou noticed that his time alone was limited as he heard the shuffling sound,  
and panicking he saw the little boy crawling towards him.   
  
What was he supposed to do with a kid? SAITOU'S child?  
Surely he couldn't throw him high in the air and catch him with his sword as   
he had used to do it with the child of the Kyoto swords-smith.  
  
Before he could finish his thoughts, the boy was sitting in front of him,  
smiling wide and trustingly up to him. The first sweat-pearls were appearing  
on his forehead, no doubt.  
  
"Excuse me." Relieved Chou turned to the voice, Saitou's wife was back with a  
tray in her hands before he could do something stupid, maybe causing the   
child to cry... he still felt hot breathing and a cold blade in his neck.  
"I am sorry for taking so long."  
  
She set the tray in front of him and cast a glance at his side to her son,  
now sitting close to him, still smiling up to him with wide eyes.  
"I hope he hasn't bothered you."  
  
Embarrassed he laughed and scratched himself in his neck  
"No, no, not at all." There was no way he would tell her how uncomfortable he  
felt.  
  
"Oh, great. Could you do me a favour, please?"  
  
He stopped his chop-sticks half-way to his mouth. What could she want?  
  
"I need to see a friend and since you and Tsuyoshi understand each other so  
well, it would be very kind of you if you could take care of him for a few   
minutes. I'll be back as fast as possible." Apologising she looked at her son   
"Usually I wouldn't bother you with it, but Gorou isn't back yet to take care   
of his son and I have to clear an urgent business with her."  
  
Chou didn't know why and how, but he heard himself answering  
"It is no problem, I'll take care of him."  
Great. His big mouth had tricked him once more.  
  
Relieved she stood up and retreated through the door she had entered the room.  
  
It was time to taste the meal she had served him. He had already tried the  
rice, it was delicious, not to mention the soup he tasted next. Also   
delicious. The fish was the best he had eaten in a while. Slowly he   
began to envy his boss for coming home in the evening and being served with  
food like this every day.   
  
When had been the last time he himself had been served and cared for by   
someone like this? His sister had taken care of him when he was younger, but  
she always had been busy with her customers and had had not much time for him   
left. But the scarce time she had had for him she had taken well care of him.   
  
The boy beside him stirred, obviously tired of smiling and staring up to him.  
  
"For you!" Astonished Chou looked down at the child holding out a flower,  
wanting him to accept it.   
  
Still the boy had this smile plastered on his face, so different from Seta's   
constant smile which had always send a shiver down his spine.  
  
This boy's smile made him feel welcome and home, a fuzzy feeling in his   
stomach warmed his body from inside. A strange feeling for him.  
  
Maybe he could get along with the boy without problems, he seemed to be   
different from his father. Chou took the flower from the boy who still smiled   
up to him, happy that his present was accepted.  
  
How could he entertain a child?  
  
Shocked Chou realised that in the few seconds he had been thinking, the boy  
had started to examine his swords. What would happen if he was even scratched  
from one of HIS swords... he didn't want to imagine. Quickly he took the swords  
back and laid them securely behind him.  
"That are very special swords, you can play with them when you are older."  
  
"mmm?" The boy only glanced up to him with interest in his eyes "Special?"  
  
"Yes, I am a sword-hunter and I am collecting seldom swords."  
  
Much to his surprise the boy cheered up and smiled even wider "Cool!"  
  
Well, even the child couldn't deny who his father was. Maybe he could  
tell how he got the swords and what was special about them. He reached   
behind and took the first one.  
  
"Look, this one I got on Nagoya. It is made from a seldom ore giving the blade  
an extraordinary strength..."  
  
He could count the occasions with the fingers of one hand on that one had   
listened to him this interested, and he didn't notice how time past while he   
was talking.  
  
The only thing what let him stop, was, when he realised a body leaning   
against his own... the boy was sleeping! Maybe his stories hadn't been as   
interesting as he had thought. Longingly he looked at his patiently waiting   
tray , unreachable for him without waking up the child sleeping against him.   
And he really didn't want Saitou to come back, finding him together with his   
crying son.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry."  
  
Much to his relieve, unnoticed by him, his boss' wife was back and took the   
child carefully from his side, quickly preparing a sleeping place in the room   
and placing the slumbering child at it.  
  
Apologising she looked at his half-eaten meal  
"He disturbed you and you couldn't finish your meal."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter. Actually I wasn't very hungry" Thanks to God he was  
a good liar.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! Someone home?"  
  
A shouting interrupted them from the entrance and immediately the woman jumped  
up.  
"Please excuse me, I'll be back soon."  
  
Quickly she hurried to the entrance and he concentrated back on his tray. That  
the meal was cold couldn't change the fact that it was excellent and he would   
never waste good food. He himself was a too bad cook to not enjoy this meal.  
A murmuring was heard from the entrance and suddenly.. a cry  
  
"AAAAA!"  
  
"HAND ME SOME MONEY!"  
  
Faster than lightning he was on his feet and running towards the entrance,   
only to see his superior's wife being threatened by a scum holding a large   
knife.  
  
He was ready to draw his sword and shocked the beggar noticed him  
"A man?"  
  
But what happened next surprised, no, astonished them -him and the scum- both.  
The seemingly frightened woman longed behind her, grabbed a stick leaning  
on the wall and pointed with the tip against the intruder's throat.   
Faster than they both could wink.  
  
She had nothing more of the frightened, devote woman she was before, she was   
looking real threatening, even to him.   
  
The beggar began to tremble from head to toe and dropped his knife, facing the  
woman ready to impale his throat with the stick.  
  
Chou stopped and re-sheathed his sword, it wouldn't be necessary, the intruder  
had no courage left.  
  
The next events astonished him even more, but the scum was really shocked:  
Her eyes softened, compassion could be seen in them and she lowered the   
stick.  
"You are hungry, aren't you?"  
  
Slowly, still frightened, the beggar nodded. Now Chou realised his skinny  
body as the wretched kimono gaped open at the front. The man was on the   
verge of starving.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'll bring you something to eat."  
  
They could both do nothing but stare behind her as she walked back into the   
house and they both stood rooted to the place until she returned with a bento   
in her hands.  
"Here, enjoy your meal."  
  
Too astonished to thank her or to answer, the scum left the yard and Chou  
went together with this resourceful woman back to the room where the boy was   
still sleeping.   
  
Was this woman feeding half of Tokyo? She had had enough prepared food handy  
for himself, for the beggar.... hopefully there was enough left for his boss.  
  
"Why did you give him something to eat?"  
  
"Didn't you see? He was only hungry, nearly starving, it is only natural that   
he wanted to survive and tried to get some food."  
  
"But he attacked you, he threatened you and you had the upper-hand. You could  
have kicked him out."  
  
"He only would be back on the street then, without help and without perspective  
that his situation could improve. He is only an individual that had bad luck  
in his life. He isn't a person that is bad from his heart, and it is important  
that people like him know that they are not left alone."  
  
The woman was definitely different from her husband, that was for sure.  
"You think there is a difference between this man and a criminal?"  
  
"Yes, I think everyone deserves a second chance in his life when he had   
bad luck. And surely every human deserves to have food to live on."  
  
Chou had to think about his own past, about his fellowship with the ten swords.  
He had been given a second chance by working for the secret police force now.  
How much of it was this woman's doing?  
  
Interested she looked at him  
"How is your family doing?"  
  
Family? Like his parents or Yumi?  
"I have no family left."  
  
Her warm smile and cheerful behaviour froze  
"I am sorry to hear this."  
  
"It isn't as hard as it might sound. My parents died when I was still a child  
and my sister took good care of me then." (author's note: 1)  
  
"Then how is your sister?"  
  
"She had to work as a prostitute to earn money for us both. She fell in love  
with one of her customers and later died for him in an attempt to save his   
life."  
  
Sadly she lowered her eyes  
"I'm sorry to hear about this."  
  
"There is no need to feel sorry, it happened some time ago and I feel  
satisfied with my life as it is now."  
  
He cast a glance around to the sleeping boy and the charming and caring  
woman in front of him. Maybe there was still something lacking in his life.  
  
Compassionate she laid her hand across his own  
"I think everyone is a very special personality and deserves a fulfilled live   
with peace and love. And you, you are a very special person also."  
  
He had no chance to answer, because suddenly he had a tray in his face, his  
nose was bleeding and he heard the woman cheering up  
"Hajime! You are back!"  
  
"Seems so."  
  
"You have a guest."  
  
"I told this idiot to come tomorrow. Can't he listen for once? What is he   
doing here with you?"  
  
"He waited for you to come back, I think he has some business to discuss with  
you."  
  
"You did even give him something to eat."  
  
"I can't let guests sit here without serving them, that would be very   
rude, Hajime."  
  
By the time Chou could see again and the first thing he saw was the boy   
stirring in his sleep, slowly waking up by the voices of his discussing  
parents.  
"Daddy!"  
Catching Saitou's attention immediately.   
  
Unbelieving Chou observed his boss  
picking up his son with care, settling him on his hips as his wife had done  
it earlier.   
  
Much to his shock he noticed the boy snuggling closer to Saitou's  
chest, still dizzy from his slumber, liquid dropping from the child's opened   
mouth on the same uniform jacket his boss always was curious about keeping   
clean. Now Saitou's wife stepped closer and leaned her head against her   
husband's chest as well.  
  
Fascinated Chou observed Saitou's features relaxing and somehow proud and  
caring looking at his little family.  
  
Chou rubbed his eyes. This sight couldn't be true... His boss 'softening'?  
But it reminded him of a time long ago... when Yumi was still caring for him.  
  
What about himself?  
Was it already too late for him? To have a family by his own? Would  
a woman actually live with him? WAS there a woman that could even consider  
to be his wife? To raise a family?  
  
A cold breeze from outside made him shiver. There was a warmth and a loving  
in a family he had only experienced for a short time when he was a   
child. A warmth and love only a family could give.  
  
Sadly, with a last glance on the unity in front of him, he turned to leave.  
  
Attentive, Saitou's wife turned  
"You are leaving already?"  
  
With a fake smile -he was depressed by now-  
"Yes, I still have some work to do."  
  
"Exactly my line." Saitou remarked.  
  
"Hajime!" Embarrassed the woman clasped her hands in front of her face "Then  
let me pack you a meal for later. You were barely able to eat what I gave you  
earlier."  
  
Before Chou could react, she was on her way, leaving him with his boss and  
Tsuyoshi alone.   
  
Saitou didn't waste much time.  
"Can't you listen for once, you good-for-nothing? I told you to come  
tomorrow."  
  
Was there a possibility to defend himself? He really hadn't listen closely  
"erm, I am sorry... I'll come for the briefing tomorrow then."  
  
The slight nod of his boss was barely perceivable.  
  
"Here, your bento." Smiling brightly, Saitou's wife was back, handing him  
a carefully wrapped box.  
  
"Thank You very much." With a last glance on the little family Chou turned   
and left the house.   
  
Saitou was dismissing him appropriately  
"Don't waste so much time and get your job done."  
  
The last thing he heard was the woman's -once more- embarrassed voice  
"Hajime!"  
  
Well, a family was something special and unique indeed. He found the flower  
Tsuyoshi had given him and thoughtfully he looked at it, played briefly with  
it and placed it securely back into his jacket. A faint sweet odour.   
The perfume lingered on his fingers. A piece of being home and welcomed.   
Having a hot meal, hot bath and a warm bed every evening and night.  
  
"He is really a lucky man."  
  
Chou didn't notice the weird stares he received as he was playing with the   
flower between his hands and walking down the street. He was thinking about   
the luck of having someone caring around.  
  
  
*****  
  
author's note 1:  
According to Manga volume 10, page 19 (Japanese version), Chou IS Yumi's   
brother. He calls her 'Yumi-nee-san' there, with the Kanji for 'elder sister'.   
Maybe I am misinterpreting, but I don't think so. I was informed that this is  
missing in some translations.  
Please inform me when you think I am wrong, e-mail is in my profile.  
  
So much for now...  
There is still a second chapter in my mind about the happenings between   
Hajime and Tokio after Chou left =^^=. Let us see...  
erm, I know it is 'a bit' OOC for Chou (at least I think so).  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


	2. Chapter 2: Tokio's POV

Standard disclaimers:  
I don't own Ruroken, the creator, Watsuki, and some big name companies do.  
  
Yes,... this is different from my usual style =^^=, I hope you like it   
despite this fact. I admit, I feel a bit sick from the sugar here, I barely  
survived it... please don't expect too many fics of this kind from me.  
  
This chapter is from Tokio's POV after Chou left, as you might realise =^^=.  
  
  
  
ON A COLD WINTER'S DAY  
  
TOKIO'S POV  
  
  
I cast a furtive glance at my husband. His characteristic cigarette was   
sticking between his pinched lips, a puff of smoke escaping his lips  
as he stared behind Chou.  
  
But not only his cigarette was fuming, his head as well, the small   
cloud was literally visible. Hajime was far too easy to upset, he should   
instead enjoy his free evening at home. Even if I needed to force him to relax.  
  
Sighing I shook my head and hurried back to catch a comfortable Haori  
and an ashtray. The Haori was far more comfortable and warm than his   
uniform-jacket and I had just cleaned the floor thoroughly. I hadn't done   
that just to find fresh remains of cigarettes only some hours later, the  
ashtray was necessary.  
  
As I came back, Hajime was still staring behind Chou; Yoshi-chan in his   
arms, holding tightly on to his father. Persuading Yoshi-chan to let go of   
his father wouldn't be an easy task as we both knew by now.  
  
Perhaps I could take off our son together with the jacket? It was an   
considerable possibility and I started to open the bottoms. The jacket  
smelled like Hajime anyway, hopefully the jacket would be enough for  
Yoshi-chan.  
"Won't you change, Hajime? I have your dinner ready and afterwards a   
hot bath. You came back late today."  
  
For sure he noticed my disapproval about his delayed coming back, our   
evenings together were something I treasured very high and he knew it.  
  
"I am sorry, I had a report to finish. We closed the case."  
  
"Really? That's great! Another good job done by the successful   
investigation-team."  
For what I wanted from Hajime it was better to remind him of the good   
work Chou was doing as he had told me. Of course Hajime hadn't said it   
directly, but in his own way he had admitted that Chou was a good spy and   
a great help.  
  
He murmured something in response I couldn't quite figure out, I was too   
busy helping Hajime into the Haori; balancing the ash-tray somewhere in   
front of face, while handling Yoshi-chan, who desperately wanted back to his   
father -I should have known that he wasn't easy to fool, no wonder with  
Hajime and me as his parents; and holding the jacket, that urgently needed a   
cleaning -thanks to Hajime's son.  
"Why don't you go inside already and have a seat? I'll go and fetch   
your dinner."  
  
Still grumbling -what could have annoyed him so much?- Hajime turned to the   
room we used for almost anything and I settled a still protesting Yoshi-chan   
on my back.   
"Daddy! Carry!"  
This boy had an unhealthy need to be around his father, luckily he didn't   
start crying.  
  
I hurried to the kitchen, fortunately I had a meal left. With the   
unexpected guest, the poor scum, and the bento for Chou later, there wasn't   
enough for all of us. Maybe I could have a soup later, after the bath.   
It was easy and quick to prepare, and Hajime wouldn't realise   
what had happened. For now tea had to be enough.  
  
I arranged what was left on a tray and hurried back to Hajime. By now  
he had lightened a lantern and was sitting beside it, reading a... REPORT!  
He was home now, for heaven's sake!  
  
With a slight force, indicating my anger, I set the tray in front of   
him and released Yoshi-chan from my back. He immediately took the chance   
and started crawling around in the room, satisfied in his little world with   
his parents around.  
  
Hajime barely acknowledged the tray in front of him, and ignored me.  
  
ENOUGH! I leaned forward and gently caressed his hand, slowly loosening  
his grip on the pile of papers.  
"Hajime, you are home now. You are supposed to relax, the work can wait  
until tomorrow."  
  
He looked at me and with surprising less resistance I got the report   
and laid it far away behind me. Out of his reach.  
  
I scooted closer, I had missed him this day and laid my head on his  
shoulder while he started to eat. Yoshi-chan was crawling with incredible  
speed around the room not getting tired, always finding new, interesting  
things. Now he was at the meditation edge, in front of the flowers...   
but... WHAT WAS THAT!! I had spent HOURS this day to get some fresh flowers  
on the market and to arrange them properly! Now there was only chaos   
left under the wall scroll! The flowers were everywhere but where they were  
supposed to be! Evidence enough that I needed to put everything beyond   
Yoshi-chan's reach in this house.  
I gave up. With these two man in one house I would never be able to   
stop cleaning.  
  
The market reminded me of an important 'happening'.  
"I met Battousai today."  
  
Hajime's hand froze in the middle of its move and his body tensed  
"Where and when?"  
  
As always when he got concerned he switched to this commanding tone  
and quickly I assured him  
"I didn't introduce myself, I just recognised him on the market. He   
doesn't know who I am."  
  
His muscles relaxed and he continued eating  
"What happened?"  
  
"I recognised his red hair you told me about, it is rather remarkable.  
By his side was this woman  
he is living with, Kamiya, a young boy and a young man. Yahiko and Sagara  
are their names if I recall it right. They were looking for some   
bargains at the groceries, and I was looking for some flowers." I couldn't  
help but cast an angry glance at the spilled remains of my efforts, and  
just in time I looked back to catch a glimpse of Hajime grinning at his  
son about the mess. Great. They were already sticking together against me.  
"Anyway, while I was looking for some flowers, I walked around the stalk  
and came closer to Battousai, I didn't pay attention how close. Unfortunately  
Yoshi-chan was on my back and he took the chance to examine the red hair   
closer. I still have some strands here, Yoshi-chan was rather reluctant to   
let go of it."  
  
"He ripped out Battousai's hair?"  
In Hajime's opinion that was just the right spirit as I could tell from  
the proud glance in his eyes.  
  
"YOU didn't have the trouble, Hajime. This man made some ridiculous sounds,  
it sounded like 'oro' and nearly fainted. Really, Hajime, that was   
embarrassing. It were only a few hairs! The boy, Yahiko was yelling at Yoshi-  
chan who was clueless and grinning wide and this Sagara actually tried some   
of his charms on me. The girl tried to calm the situation but only made it   
worse. They nearly caused an uproar there."  
What an inadequate behaviour for a young woman.  
  
"I told you about them."  
  
"Yes, and I heard the gossipping about the Kamiya-girl. Still, I never imagined  
that it really could be THAT bad. I thought it might be alright that she  
carries on that dojo if she wants it so badly and I didn't pay close  
attention to those sayings about her temper and her violence... but now I saw  
it with my own eyes. Battousai even carried HER purchases home. Really,  
Hajime, are you sure that they didn't change roles?"   
  
Unmoved Hajime chewed his rice  
"You shouldn't take Battousai lightly, Tokio. It is a fatal misjudgement.  
He may leave the impression of a clueless and helpless young man, but he  
isn't. Under his calm surface there is still the assassin from our old  
days in Kyoto and he still can break free."  
  
"It is nearly unbelievable when watching him together with his friends."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, indicating that this was none of his concern,  
Hajime sipped on his tea  
"It is his own choice, if he wants to stay."  
  
One thing on that girl had been remarkable though  
"The Kamiya-girl was quite interested in Yoshi-chan, she asked if she could  
hold him and they all were enthused about our *cute* son after the excitement  
had settled down..." I couldn't stifle my giggles any longer   
"...I can understand now why you didn't took the offer for settling the   
score." I brushed with my lips against his ear   
"The mere idea of him living with that girl and even having children with  
her is a compensation and a victory to us."  
  
Hajime's only response was a grin which would have send shivers down the  
spine of his opponents -if they could have seen it.  
  
His shoulder started to feel uncomfortable with the time and I   
removed my head.  
"Did you get this man behind the conspiracy you were investigating   
about?"  
  
"Yes, Chou brought him into my study today."  
  
"Isn't it of great help that you don't need to do this snooping around  
alone anymore?"  
  
Grinding his teeth, Hajime had to admit that this was right and I   
realised that I better stopped here if I wanted to have a good-tempered   
husband this night.  
  
"Did something important happen today, Tokio?"  
  
Maybe it was the best to drop that subject for the moment, I could refer  
to it later again. For now I had an even more delicate news to tell.  
"I got the calculation for the new room. They said they could add it without   
mayor problems in the backyard. Using the same material it wouldn't be   
recognisable that we added it later."  
  
"How much do they want?"  
  
"120.000 Yen."  
  
He chocked on his rice, and when his face turned red, I got concerned and   
patted his back until he breathed again.  
  
"We want one more room and not a whole new house, Tokio. I didn't   
intend to spend a arm and leg for this."  
  
Men... he had no idea how expensive workmen were these days.  
"But Hajime.... I got several offers that was the cheapest one! They would   
start early next spring."  
  
"The question is: Do we really need the room?"  
  
The idea of spending so much money at once didn't appeal to him, but he  
had already agreed to have the room built.  
"I thought we discussed this! Really, Hajime! With a larger   
family two rooms won't be enough. We barely have space enough at the   
moment for the three of us, Yoshi-chan being very small. He will grow up,   
and he will have more than one brother or sister. We NEED the extra room."  
  
"How much money will we have in store after this?"  
  
NOW he was getting reasonable again  
"Enough for the essentials like food, cigarettes, cloths and such stuff,   
medical supplies and even some luxury like going to a good restaurant once in   
a while." I grinned mischievously at him. "We are lucky that now the   
government pays for your medical treatment, your injuries always consumed a   
huge amount of money from our savings."  
  
"Tokio!"  
  
It was for the best to ignore his protest about my teasing  
"You see, this is not an obstacle."  
  
"How long will the money last we have left then?"  
  
Not that he was giving up that easily.  
"It should be enough for about nine months. If we use it sparingly; maybe   
up to twelve months. No chance for you to retire yet."  
  
"I could, if I wouldn't have this expensive family."  
  
He thought we would only cost him money, nothing else? Now he was  
teasing me and I played the mocking wife  
"Hajime!!!!"  
  
Quickly he brushed his hand over my cheek, the look he gave me compensated  
his comment completely.  
"I wouldn't want to miss you, now matter how much you cost me."  
  
In the meantime Yoshi-chan had started to examine the lantern what I noticed   
with discomfort. He could easily be burned by the flame.  
  
"Come to me, Yoshi-chan." I clapped my hands to get his attention and   
reached out my arms for him to give him a direction "I have your meal here."  
  
From the corner of my eye I glanced at Hajime, he was slowly relaxing   
and enjoying his meal.  
  
"Eat." With twinkling eyes and an even brighter smile Tsuyoshi turned   
away from the dangerous candle in the lantern and chose the fastest way   
to come to me.  
  
He rose on his trembling feet and made an attempt to set one foot   
before another! His body wasn't used to the movement yet and he reached   
out with his arms to find a halt. Dangerously near the candle behind him.  
  
"Hajime!"  
  
Instantly he knew what was wrong and threw the chops-ticks aside, but   
surprisingly Yoshi-chan had re-gained his balance and set the next foot   
in front of him. We both watched fascinated how our son made two more steps   
before he landed on his nose flat on the floor, and we both twitched as he  
hit the ground.  
  
Faster then we both could react, Yoshi-chan was back on his knees and   
hands, crawling the rest of his way to us, grinning wide as if he had just   
won a competition. Relieved I took him into my arms as he reached me and set   
him on my lap, for a second I had really feared he was hurt.   
  
Hajime continued his meal and I took a second pair of chop-sticks   
and started feeding Yoshi-chan from his father's rice-bowl.  
"Wasn't this interesting, Hajime? This were his first steps!"  
  
"He nearly burned the house down."  
  
Typical Hajime. Unmoved I rewarded Yoshi-chan with one of the sweets from   
Hajime's plate. Father's and son's favourite sweet.  
  
"Don't be so grumpy, Hajime. It was his first try."  
After having had three chops-ticks full of rice Yoshi-chan already   
refused the next potion I offered him and shoved it determined aside,   
crawling from my lap. Hajime wasn't the only one being a bit grumpy tonight.  
Our little son wanted to play with me, smiling at me excitedly.   
  
I longed behind me to pull the box closer in which I kept his toys and   
found what I was looking for: a horse and a ball that I had made from some   
fabric. It were his favourite toys and demanding he reached for them. I   
gave him the horse and he pressed it tightly against him.  
"Here... can you catch the ball?"  
  
I gave the ball a slight push and it rolled towards him, he giggled   
delighted.   
  
Over the whole time I felt Hajime watching our little game until he had   
finished his meal and put his chops-ticks aside.  
  
"Tell the men they could start building the room this spring as early as   
possible."  
  
"Good." Unmindfully I continued "If the money should get short despite my   
calculation, we still can ask my father to borrow us...." I broke of   
the sentence as I realised Hajime's hardening features.  
  
"Never, Tokio. I'll never beg your father for some money."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No but, Tokio. I'll never get this low." He slightly brushed my cheek and  
looked at me with eyes so soft that they melt my heart. I would forgive him   
anything when he looked at me that way "I'll care for my family alone, on my   
own. Your father laughed at me, but I do my best even if I can't offer you the   
luxury you were used to have."  
  
I wished these two would be able to put their differences aside   
someday. I bowed deeply in front of my husband.   
"I am sorry, Hajime. It was a stupid suggestion. Your income is enough   
to cover our costs."  
  
His features relaxed, we both knew that he could trust me and that I would   
never betray him by asking my parents behind his back for money.   
I respected him and his past too much and I loved him for what he represented.  
How much easier had life been before the Meiji...   
what could we have done when we were still living in the Edo....  
  
I cast a glance at Yoshi-chan who  
was still busy with his toys and turned back to Hajime.  
"Are you finished?" I didn't wait for his answer "Your bath is already   
prepared."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He stood up and I followed him closely with our son in my arms... and   
his toys of course. Stubbornly he had refused to put them back into the   
box.  
  
As we reached our bathroom I helped Hajime to undress and placed him in   
front of the mirror, our son sitting close beside us.  
There were many scars on my husband's body... slightly I brushed across one.  
He had been such a lonesome man before I met him, used to fighting on his  
own. My hand wandered down one of his scars. He didn't knew what he was  
missing until he met me, maybe he only realised it when I was around him.  
  
When I had seen Hajime on the streets for the first time, I had immediately   
felt his pride and self-confidence, it was emerging from him, drawing me   
closer to him.  
  
When I had looked him into the face for the first time, I had realised the   
strong will and character he owned.  
  
When I had spoken with him for the first time, I had learned about his firm   
belief and his motivation.  
  
But the most obvious point back then had been his loneliness right under the   
surface, unnoticed by himself.   
It was still there, it was part of his personality, but he had needed me.   
  
Like Chou. He was truly alone in this world.  
Some aspects of their character were more alike as they both would ever  
admit. Chou was lacking a family even when he had not realised it now.  
  
It was the right time to ask Hajime some questions. He was   
relaxed and when I felt him leaning slightly against me as I started to   
wash him, I began with my task in the most casual voice.  
"Why did Chou-san come to our house today?"  
  
He tensed a bit, he knew that I was up to something, but I continued   
scrubbing him as if nothing happened  
"We have a new investigation to start and I wanted to discuss the case   
with him privately. He mixed up the days, I told him to come tomorrow. He is   
really good for nothing."  
  
"I already wanted to scold you for inviting guests without telling me.   
I nearly didn't have enough rice ready for all of us."  
  
"You haven't eaten yet, Tokio."  
  
Reassuringly I let my hand wander down his back and laid the cloth aside  
"It is something left, and I cooked some soup for me."  
  
"You gave that idiot your meal."  
Now he was angry, I could feel it as he stiffened.  
  
"It really doesn't matter for me, Hajime. And he didn't knew that it wasn't   
for him." I took a bucket of hot water out of the bath-tub and spilled it over   
him to wash away the soap, preventing him from speaking.  
"You can't blame him for what I decided to do."  
  
Hajime still grumbled and longed for his cigarettes.  
  
"Go into the bath-tub and relax, Hajime."  
  
I shoved him over and cared for an already impatient Yoshi-chan. It was   
cold and he knew that the hot bath would warm him up.  
  
"He took good care of Yoshi-chan. He is really good with children."  
There was no need to tell him about Chou's discomfort around our son.  
  
"You left him alone with our son?"  
  
"Hajime! Really! There is no need to be upset! He wouldn't have harmed   
him, he was safe with him."  
  
"You should be more careful with whom you invite in our house, Tokio. There  
are criminals out there who could hurt you and there are still some old  
enemies looking for us."  
  
"I know, Hajime. But you told me so much of Chou that I recognised him   
instantly, and you should know that I am able to defend myself."  
  
"Yes, Yes." He muttered before diving, he knew when it was pointless to   
discuss with me. I hadn't come one step closer to my task yet.  
  
As he dived up, I handed our son over to him and got back to our room  
to remove the tray and to set up our bed for tonight. I had prepared an  
pottery with hot water earlier that I used now to warm the bed. Luckily   
I didn't need to sleep alone in this chilling night as I had done it in   
former times. This wasn't a night one would like to spend without company.  
  
When I got back to the bath-room, I expected to view the usual chaos   
when my two men had a bath together, but the sight that awaited me, let me   
stop short. Hajime was leaning casually back in the tube,  
the cigarette lying carelessly aside. Yoshi-chan was resting on his   
chest, eyes closed, nibbling on his thumb and obviously sleeping. A peaceful   
sight.  
  
Noiselessly I stepped closer and kneeled down beside them. Hajime looked   
up and I couldn't resist any longer and kissed him slightly.  
"Welcome home, Hajime."  
  
Slowly, not to disturb Yoshi-chan in his sleep, he eagerly leaned   
forward.  
"That tasted like more, Tokio."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He gently kissed me back until Yoshi-chan kicked him protestingly about   
the uncomfortable situation, and I pulled back.  
  
There was one last thing to do and I picked up the razor blade, Hajime  
frowning.  
"Come on, Hajime. It won't take long and you urgently need a hair-cut and   
a shave."  
  
He gave in and I had the chance to ask him without getting protests   
while I was shaving him.  
"So Chou will come tomorrow evening?"  
  
"mmm"  
  
"I'll prepare a dinner for us."  
  
Now he meant to interfere  
"There is no need to prepare a special dinner just for us three."  
  
Mischievously I bent over to grin directly into his face  
"Who said that there would be only we three?"  
  
Only the blade in his face prevented a more tempered reaction  
"What do you intend, Tokio?"  
  
"Do you remember what you told me about Chou?"  
  
"Of course I remember, that's not the point."  
  
"I'll come to the point soon. You told me about Yumi Komagata and   
Makoto Shishio and that she died during your fight against the man."  
  
What a romantic ending... dying for the man she loved. Seriously I   
looked Hajime into his eyes. I was far too easy to distract tonight.  
"I'd do the same for you, you know."  
  
Suddenly his eyes narrowed and his hand grabbed me in my neck pulling   
me closer  
"Never, Tokio. I'll never use and hurt you like this. And everyone who  
dares to hurt you will be killed by me first."  
  
Well, he was deadly serious and he only released me as I nodded that I   
understood him. So much for that.  
"But you didn't tell me that Yumi was his last relative. I thought his  
parents would still care for him." (author's note: 1)  
  
"I considered it not for important. And I am surprised that you are so  
interested in Chou's family-affairs lately. Come to the point, Tokio."  
  
"When he has no relatives left and no friends than it is your duty as   
his superior to care for him."  
  
"Tokio, I am getting impatient, come to the point."  
  
"I think Chou could need a family and I want to invite Ryoko to meet   
him."  
  
Now he was annoyed about my interference about something that   
should remain private in his opinion.   
"Tokio, I am not going to look for a family for this good-for-nothing."  
  
Not every man was so lucky like him, meeting a woman on the streets, in the   
chaotic ends of an revolution where every second counted, could be the last   
before death. The circumstances back then let us both not hesitate.  
"But Hajime, I didn't say that YOU look for a wife for him. I'll do   
that, all you have to do is bring Chou with you from time to time."  
  
"Ryoko is that friend of yours you are training with, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, and she is still unmarried."  
  
"No wonder with her temper."  
  
"But she is well-educated and behaves properly, especially in public."  
I couldn't help but think of the Kamiya-girl. "With the right man she  
will be the perfect wife and mother. I think she would be a good   
match for Chou."  
  
"Tokio, I am not going to arrange someone else marriage."  
  
There was no chance I could cut more of his hair without upsetting him,  
not to mention the Chou-theme.  
"I am finished. Can you hand me Yoshi-chan?"  
  
Yoshi-chan protested a bit, but never woke fully up while I was rubbing   
him dry and wrapping him in his sleeping Yukata.   
Hajime got the same treatment and he picked up Yoshi-chan to take him with   
him into bed.  
  
It was time to care for myself. Eating, cleaning the kitchen, bathing,  
before I could finally join my two men in the bed.  
  
Yoshi-chan already slept peacefully cuddled against his father and relieved I   
noticed that Hajime was reading a novel. He was working far too much and far   
too hard.  
  
Shuddering I slipped under the blanket to join the two and Hajime laid   
the book aside, turning to me.  
"When will you come home tomorrow, Hajime?"  
  
"You are not giving up, are you, Tokio?"  
  
He really should know me by now and I giggled delighted, causing him to  
look astonished at me. I never gave up and I always got what I wanted.  
"Of course I am not. If I would give up this easily you wouldn't be   
here with me."  
  
A mischievous glim appeared in his eyes  
"You really were persistent back then."  
  
"I had to. Otherwise you wouldn't even have noticed me."  
  
He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder  
"I noticed you, Tokio. No man could oversee that beautiful and strong   
woman you were."  
  
Once he had told me that he had been interested in me, but he had never  
dreamed to even catch my attention. How wrong had he been.  
"I WAS????"  
  
Immediately he tried to calm me  
"You are, you are."  
With the kiss he rewarded me with, he could have done anything and I   
still wouldn't be upset. Unfortunately he knew it too well, and wandered with  
my hand under his Yukata, staring to part it.  
  
"You are impatient today, Tokio."  
  
Accidently I brushed over a fresh wound and quickly I moved my hand deeper  
into his cloths  
"No wonder when you are around. Don't you want more than one child?"  
  
He really got into action and pulled me closer.   
"I thought that would already be cleared, Tokio."  
  
"But that is no reason to stop here, is it?"  
  
Anticipating he turned me around and I saw his eyes narrowing in the  
candle-light. Like in one of our first nights together.   
The sudden remembrance made me giggle.  
  
"What's wrong, Tokio?"  
  
I had problems breathing and talking  
"Do you remember my father finding us together?"  
  
I should have known that this was a mood-killer, Hajime's feature's   
froze. To say that my father had been 'slightly' upset,- finding me together   
with Hajime in an unmistakable position, too late to retreat and pull back-  
was an understatement. My father had scared the hell out of Hajime, not  
able to defend himself otherwise we both would have stand completely   
naked in front of him. On the other hand it had had a good side, my father   
had finally agreed to the marriage. Luckily he never found out about our  
previous nights together. A 'one-shot' was something my father was  
able to accept.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hajime. But don't you think that, by looking back, it was funny?"  
  
He grumbled under his breath  
"By looking back it was funny, but really, at that time I thought he   
would kill me, I was still excited too much." He kissed me tenderly   
"Luckily we were just finished."  
  
I snuggled even closer and our kiss deepened  
"I don't regret what we have done."  
  
He didn't answer just cuddled me to him and we both enjoyed our   
well-earned night together, Yoshi-chan sleeping undisturbed.  
As Hajime blow out the candle I insisted   
"I'll tell Ryoko to visit us tomorrow afternoon for some help in the   
kitchen, that will be inconspicuous. Otherwise, I am afraid, she won't  
stay."  
  
"Do what you want, woman."  
  
He was too tired to resist anymore and satisfied I fell asleep in his   
arms.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
author's note 1:  
According to Volume 10, page 19 (Japanese version), Chou IS Yumi's sister.  
He calls her 'Yumi-nee-san', the Kanji is the one for an elder sister.  
I was informed that this is missing in some translations.  
I might be wrong, my Japanese isn't the best one... you can inform me  
per e-mail then =^^=  
  
started: 10th October 2002  
finished: 17th October 2002  
first posted: 18th October 2002  
  
erm, this is getting longer than planned... First it was a one-shot,  
then it was too long for one chapter... ARGH!  
  
Next chapter Saitou's POV??? no. NO! NOOOOOO!  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


End file.
